To Love-Ru: Shooting Star!
by SquiddyKid
Summary: What happens when Lala's warping device sends her somewhere else and makes her meet a different person? Felix is such a person and because of this they have set off a butterfly effect. Some scenes will be familiar, and others will be brand new! Rated M because... well it's To Love-Ru. Expect some mature-ish stuff to happen if you know about the anime itself


**Now please bare with me. I know this might seem like it'll copy certain scenes and lines from the original anime, but that's only for starting off. I have been trying to add different scenarios and events despite the similarities and shall try for original scenes, along with some of the scenes from the anime because I know some of you like seeing those things happen. OC in cannon events. I try to be original as possible, but I'll also try to extend a hand to a different audience too. But with that being said, ignore the similarities if you want to, and enjoy the first chapter of 'To Love-Ru: Shooting Star'!**

* * *

*Clank!*

Another.

*Clank!*

Another.

*Clank!*

….. I ran out of balls.

While I'm re-stocking I might as well introduce myself. My name is Felix Hoshi, a student at Sainan High and a part of their baseball team. Though it doesn't really feel like it since I barely get to go up, so I don't get any chances to prove myself. But that doesn't stop me from training to be the greatest player there is in the world, no, the universe. I just finished my pitching practice, and I managed to hit the target more often than not, even did a few screwballs and curveballs.

It's time for my catching practice. While the ball launching machine gets to work on helping me with my catching skills, I'll tell you the rest about me. I'm fairly tall, 6'6" is nothing to sneeze at for my age. Especially since I'm taller than most of my family at this height, the only one taller than me is a cousin of mine. And even then I'm close-is to his height. The rest of my family however, can be summed up as 'average' or 'short' for some of them. Apparently my genes were passed down from my grandparents as they apparently skipped a generation. Lucky me I guess, though at the same time, being tall means I have to be careful I get in a position while batting so the ball won't slip under me. Some scumbags like to pull dirty tricks like that.

The sound of baseballs clanking against the metal cage could be heard while I practiced. Catching was the one thing I had problems with in Baseball, seeing as how I don't use my catching hand all that much for other things, it's a bit weak and I need to train more so then I can keep a grip on the ball when I catch it. If I manage to catch it. Anywho, I was all alone and sneaking practice since I shouldn't be here usually at night. The school closes during the evening, so I'm technically breaking and entering without permission and using school property. Lucky for me, everyone tends to go home as early as possible, the principal even goes home (I think) early. So when the cats are away, the mice shall play, as they say.

I also had the radio going on in order to keep me company, though made sure it was a bit on the silent side so that then no-one would come over to inspect things. Not like the lights in the baseball field was already attention grabbing enough. So while I practiced I listened to the radio's music and also what news they had to say about today.

 _"In other news, a strange aircraft as crash-landed at Sainan Highschool today, almost hitting a student as he was exiting the premises. Fortunately, no casualties were to be had and no-one was injured. We'll try to find out more and fill you in as details are found out. Until next time."_ And then the radio speaker went off and music went back to playing. That's right….. A weird ship thing did crash land in-front of the school after it ended today, and no-one was in it. Yuuki Rito was the guy who almost got hit, shame. I was rooting for him since he's always tried to tell that blue haired girl about his feelings. I think that was Haruna. They seem like they'd look good together, but poor Yuuki gets interrupted every time. Unlucky. Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow and try to cheer him up. Give him a bit of support and a confidence boost.

While I was busy thinking and catching, I managed to notice a spark in the sky and grew curious, though that curiosity soon turned into fear as I saw it was heading in my general direction, but before I could run away, the spark hit the baseball launching machine and then shot at me like it was one of the balls. A bright light flashed and I covered my eyes with my hands. That was stupid, I should've just ran! Still, I felt something hit me and I fell to the ground in a daze. After a bit I came to and felt something soft in my grip. I gave it a feel to get an idea of what it was. Soft, bouncy, smooth. Not exactly a baseball. Opening my eyes, I took a look at what had hit me and noticed I was on-top of me.

IT WAS A GIRL! AND SHE WAS NAKED! Blushing furiously, I got up and let go of her chest, which I happened to have a grip on when mistaking it for something else. I take a look at the girl in pure shock and although this is most men's desire, I was more freaked out more than anything. She had long pink hair, turquoise coloured eyes, and a strange tail sprouting from where tails usually come from.

"Warp successful!" she cheered happily, not paying attention to the fact that I accidentally squeezed her chest a few moments ago. And don't judge me, I couldn't see and something was on-top of me, anyone else would try and feel their way out of a dark place, and so I did just that. Though my cheeks were still bright red from the incident and the girl just looked at me with a smile, but also a confused look as to why I was acting this way.

So, being the good guy I was, I spoke up and said "Who are you? Why are you here?! and why are you naked?!" ok, not the nicest thing to say, but better than saying 'can I touch your breasts some more'. Probably what the principal would say, that old man is such a pervert. But thankfully enough, the girl complied and spoke up to explain herself.

"Ok! I'm Lala! And as for why I'm here and why I'm naked…." she said, pausing to show her wrist and show me a weirdly designed bracelet she was wearing. "I was being chased, so I used this! My 'Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun!' It allows the user to hop a short distance in case of emergencies…. but it only warps the person and not their clothes. So that's why I'm not wearing anything." she said with a silly smile on her face and poking her tongue out like she was trying to say 'Oopsies, my mistake! But I'm not in trouble, right?' to which I reply with sighing and getting up, then grabbing the girl's hand before speaking.

"That is by far the craziest thing I've heard of and I demand full answers when this settles down, but I can't leave you out here all naked otherwise people might make a scene out of this. And I don't want to be pinned as a pervert. *Sigh* Come on, I got some spare clothes in my training bag you can wear for now. Better than nothing." And so, the pink haired girl nodded and got up, following me towards the school locker room without a care in the world. Now most people wouldn't be all that keen on doing that considering our situation, but this girl was strange and didn't mind one bit. Just who was she? And is she mentally stable?

Once we were inside, I made sure not to look at 'Lala' and just looked through my bag before finding a spare clean baseball jersey and a pair of shorts. I tossed them to Lala and looked away still. "I don't have any girls underwear, or clothing. So you'll have to make due with that. Then you're at least ok for going outside." I said, hearing a 'mmhmm' of confirmation from my pink haired acquaintance as she then got changed I'm guessing.

"So what's your name?" she asked, to which I replied back happily seeing as how she made at least one sane comment during all of this.

"Felix. Felix Hoshi. Now it's my turn for a question." I said, turning around to see that most of the clothing was on now and she was at least better to look at and not look like a perv for doing so. "What exactly is with the tail? What are you?" I asked, looking at the black tail that looked much like that of a devil with its spear shaped tip, much like the spears of playing cards, not much so the weapon.

"Oh! I'm a Devilukean" she replied. Devilukean huh? Close enough. Just add 'ukean' to the end and I would've been right. But this was still hard to believe. What is she? She's some sort of devil thing? Maybe an Alien? Last time I checked there wasn't any religious wars between heaven and hell, and aliens were considered cool back in 1980s but now it's not used in media much, so I don't know.

"A Devilukean? What's that?" I ask, wanting a bit more information on what the hell she was talking about.

"We're from the planet Deviluke, one that's far away from Earth, so your technology can't reach us just yet. All Devilukeans have a tail like this!" Lala said rather cheerily as she pulled the shorts down and tried to show me her tail, in which I got a view of something else I wasn't exactly wanting to see just then.

"Ok ok ok! Just cover yourself up!" I said while covering my eyes, blushing yet again from the pink hair's antics. But she nodded and pulled the pants up before going back to work on the shirt yet again, and then whining a bit.

"Felix…. This is a bit tight….." Lala complained as she then looked at me for help, and I saw my spear jersey just barely hanging on with how tight it was around her big chest. Jeez what size was she? Ok, enough with that train of thought! I don't wanna think like the Principal! Still, I sighed and gulped as I got up and went to help her out with the buttons, but I was too late and when I walked up to her, the buttons burst off and her chest spilt out, free to breath and bounce around. I think they're G-cup, I dunno. "Sorry." she said, at least having enough manners to apologise for breaking my property. But I wasn't going to be that guy and go all out on her for doing that, so I took a more gentle approach.

"Nah, it's ok. Spares are spares for a reason, we tried. Just cover yourself up or do something." I said, looking away and blushing before I looked back in Lala's direction as a voice spoke up and I went in front of her incase it was someone who was looking through the school that might've caught the equipment in the field.

"Lala!" A high pitched voice rang out as some odd cream coloured….. thing appeared. It had a humanoid form, but was very small much like a child. Though it seemed to have basic knowledge of how to speak. Lala smiled and went around me as she embraced the flying thing which I could only guess was something alien. It didn't look human apart from the shape of the body, and was vastly different with the power of flight thanks to those wings on its back that looked like those of a devil's, though with curls at the end. "You're ok Lala!"

"Peke!" Lala said happily with a smile on her face as she apparently knew this 'Peke'. Just going off on a limb….. if what she was saying before was true then that would mean she really is from another planet. Seeing as how I haven't seen anything like this before, or heard anything describing what Lala's cream coloured companion was. Aliens huh? Something tells me things are just gonna get weirder. "I'm so happy to see you again! Did you get caught or seen?"

"I'm happy to see you too Lala! I was lucky the ship didn't leave the atmosphere of earth." Peke said, then looking to me. "So who's the lanky jock here?" Now I would take offense to that, seeing as how I don't consider myself a jock like the other sports team members at this school. Most of them were cocky, so full of themselves, and to be honest were sometimes rude. But I however just think of myself as a sports fan who needs to make up for practice I never get to do because of not being picked. I may be as thin as a beanpole(Metaphorically speaking), but I try at least. I was also trying to hide how I got hurt by that comment and had a pokerface the entire time.

"Oh? That's Felix. I crashed into him and he lent me his clothes! But…. they don't fit." she said, looking down at her bare chest and my broken jersey, while I just looked away for a bit. "Can you help me out?" she said as Peke left chest and left it exposed. Then I heard what I can only assume as clothes hitting the floor and a potentially naked Lala in the middle of the change room. And although I was looking away, my left eye wouldn't stop being drawn to look in her direction. I want to look away but you know, male urges were trying to control me and I wasn't wanting to have that.

"Alright! Costume change!" Peke said as it disappeared into a bright light and said light wrapped itself around Lala, a few moments later I found her in a big skin-tight suit that looked much like Peke but more suited for Lala's body and it complimented her features well. A hat of the cream coloured thing was on-top of Lala's head, wings and all. "Is it too tight? Or just right?"

"It's perfect! Thank you Peke! I'm glad you got here when you did. Nothing that Felix had would've fit me. Speaking of Felix, do you like it?" Lala said with a little twirl before I blushed from the events and just tried to soak in what happened. "Peke is my special costume robot!"

"Uhh…. yeah." I said, trying to look away from the embarrassing cosplay-like clothing and over somewhere else. Fortunately enough from doing that, I noticed a shadow coming towards the doors and I had to act quickly unless I wanna get a detention.

"Come here, quickly!" I said, taking Lala's hand and dragging her away from view of whomever might come through the doors and over somewhere else as a menacing laugh could be heard coming our way. "Keep quiet."

"Peke…" Lala started with a bit of anger in her voice, and the hat on her head moved and looked worried as it knew it was in trouble apparently. But at least Lala was quiet when getting angry and not shouting. "Did you dodge my question about being chased because you were found?!" she whispered angrily

"I-I'm sorry Lala…. I might've been chased and tried to lose them when trying to look for you." Yup, busted big time. And now apparently I learn that my pink haired acquaintance is being chased, and that I'll probably be in trouble too.

"You stupid robot!" She said, raising her voice a bit and alerting the person headed our way as a 'hmm?' could be heard, so i had to cover Lala's mouth quickly and shush her.

"Don't be stupid too and alert whoever's coming!" I whisper as quietly and at the same time annoyed as possible as I didn't want to get into any problems. Much less inter-galactic problems. I listen to whoever was coming inside and apparently he had shrugged it off, or that's how it sounded at least. Footsteps were heard getting closer and a whistle was heard. He was close, I could see his shadow turning our way. Making a last ditch effort, I panicked since there was little to run to and so instead opened a locker(That was unlocked compared to all the others. Thank god for Dues Ex Machnia) as quietly as I could and hid myself and Lala inside together. Sure it was a tight and awkward squeeze, hopefully no-one finds us, but it'd be hard for the chaser to find us quickly.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* the sounds of footsteps grew closer as they soon came to a halt in front of the locker we were inside and the two (Three counting whatever Peke was) of us panicked as it was possible we were about to be caught.

One last chuckle was heard. And my heart sank in fear.


End file.
